Rage of the Ocean
by Soulhope The Wolf
Summary: Sokka a young warrior of the Water Tribe is the first ocean bender born in five thousand years. His power is so great he can create water. This is the story of Sokka's travels with the avatar and his group of friends as they try to save the world.


Rage of the ocean.

Chapter one: legends…reborn

Fire and water the two elements that make all life possible. Without the heat of fire from the sun, the earth would remain forever frozen. Without the waters of the ocean, there would be no air for breath nor would plants live. As such, god declared that these elements shell always be governed by two sets of two spirits.

La Lady of the Moon took the earthly form of the white koi. She controlled the tides of the ocean and the waters of life, and granted her blessings of healing to both man and woman. Agni lord of the sun and forge took the earthly form of the red dragon Ran. He gives his warmth and love to his sons and daughters.

But what of the other two: the Ocean Spirit Tui contained the fury of the ocean and storms, he grants his blessing to few **Men**. He took the earthly form of the black koi. Then there is Azulong the Lady of the Azure flames of, rage, revenge and the fires of destruction, she grants her gift to few **Woman.** She took the earthly form of the blue dragon Shaw. When one of these spirits grant there blessing to a mortal the other does the same.

Beware the fury of the ocean and the rage of the blue flame…

 **Legend from the lost book:** _**Spirits and their Blessings**_ **…**

A thirteen-year-old boy ran carrying a whale tooth scimitar in his right hand. He was dressed in his warrior gear consisting of blue fur armor of an adolescent water bending warrior and black pants. His face is painted in the traditional wolf lion war paint of the southern water tribe. The traditional war paint consisted of white paint on his chin, bottom lip on and covering his cheeks to resemble the bottom jaw of the wolf-lion. The Exception was the two black lines on the sides of his chin. From his upper lip to his scalp was a grey blue in the shape of a fanged cat. His eyebrows are covered in white paint, from his hair and eye sockets are panted in a pure black V shape, which brought out the dark blue of his eyes. Well blue eyes were common in the all of the Water Tribe's Sokka's were two shades darker then the darkest blue of his tribe. His pupils also had a slight slit to them. His hair is shaved in the warrior's wolf tail of the Southern Water Tribe. You can see the white of fresh bandages between the gaps in his armor.

"Dad," Sokka yells as he comes upon the rest of the men of the tribe.

Sokka's father is lean man who is built like a wolf and a little on the short side. He held a great resembles to his son but his lower jaw had sharper edges to it. Sokka was broader then his father is which he inherited from his maternal grandfather. Hakoda Sokka's father wore his hair in the wise wolf tail. He also had a beard lining his lower jaw. Hakoda was wearing the standard light plate armor of an adult warrior.

"Sokka I know you want to prove yourself but you are two young to go to war. And your injury will slow you down for some time." Hakoda tells his son as he put his hand on the boy's shoulders.

'I know an exception could be made since he is two weeks away from his fourteenth birthday but…' Hakoda decided to go with his thought.

"If you promise to protect the village and your family especially your sister, as acting chief, unless destiny intervenes I will do something for you son." Hakoda tells his son.

"What would that be dad?" Sokka asks his dad with excitement in his voice.

"First promise me you will protect the tribe well I'm gone, even if you need to bend." Hakoda tells Sokka.

"I promise to protect the Southern Water Tribe using any means available to me unless destiny intervenes. And should destiny intervene I will fulfill that destiny with the same devotion I will use to protect my tribe with." Sokka tells his father.

To Hakoda's surprise, Sokka then cuts his left hand and lets his blood fall to the snow sealing his promise.

"I swear this by my own blood that no harm will come to Katara as long as I draw breath, and should harm come my sister no force in heaven, earth or hell will stop me from getting them back. The hell is send them to will seem like heaven when I'm done with them. This I swear by my blood." Sokka swears a blood oath as he wraps the wound with a white cloth. The cloth turns red with Sokka's blood.

"Bato get Sho and Shin we are taking Sokka ice burg dodging as for the rest of you we will catch up with you when we are done." Hakoda tells his men.

Hakoda watches as Sokka's face lights up like the southern lights and he sees his own goofy grin on his face.

Sokka passed the test of manhood with flying colors receiving the mark of both wisdom and power.

 **Two years later after banishing Aang…**

Sokka sighed as he changed into his battle armor. Thanks to his father, taking him ice-dodging Sokka is allowed to wear proper armor, instead of the brined cloth armor he ware as a warrior initiate. Finally, Sokka painted his face in shadows smile. In addition to the wolf mask Sokka added two black slash like marks on his face similar to the happy and sad masks of the harlequin. The tear marks show that Sokka is a warrior water bender of the Sothern Water Tribe.

All though the paint was just for ceremony and rarely done in the last two hundred years out side of a burial and ceremonies, Sokka felt that if he is going to die he would die in full warriors gear. Sokka just hoped he could be diplomatic and get the Fire Nation soldiers out of the village without the need for violence. Sokka also wished he could have taught his sister water bending so she could defend herself better. However, Katara bent water threw pushing and pulling it as most water-benders do but Sokka was able to create water from his body like a fire bender manipulates there body heat to bring forth fire. As a result trying to teach Katara water bending was like trying to teach fire bending to an earth bender.

Katara was a far stronger water bender then he was any way since Sokka's chi system was damaged during the last raid, when he received a massive burn on his back. The amount of fire chi hitting his back partially closed off his water chakra making it a lot harder for him to bend. He would got tired fast when he bent ever since his injury. Therefore, he usually would practice before bed. Sokka sighed again and strapped his boomerang to his back, his club to his left side making sure it was easily drawn and his machete to his right side. Sokka then wrights down were to move the village, should he die today. Sokka then grabs a different wale tooth scimitar this one was not designed for fishing, this one was built for killing other humans.

"Today is as good a day to die as any other. I just hope it will be a good death should I die today, from a foe worthy to kill me." Sokka says to himself as he looks around his hut one last time.

Sokka then makes his way to the wall facing the ocean. His sister once told him she felt at peace when she looked at the full moon, for Sokka he only truly felt at peace when he looked upon the ocean. Sokka caught site of the small fire nation ship approaching fast.

'The fool in charge does not know that only the bow of scout ships are able to handle an ice flow. The ruttier and propellers of his ship will be damaged badly. The ship will need repairs. I could use this as a bargaining chip after all the propeller on the captured ship is intact and should fit. And I can make some temporary repairs to the ruttier.' Sokka thinks to himself as he makes a plan.

After all as acting chief, he was allowed to examine the trapped Fire Nation ship. He learned quite a bit about their construction as well as made educated guesses on how they could be improved over the last hundred years. After all Sozin's ship was a prototype built for testing next generation technology.

The chief at the time was a powerful water bender but also an honorable old man. He cremated the ashes of the slain soldiers along with Sozin and took their ashes to the fire nation after a new chief was chosen. This man was Sokka's great grandfather on his mother's side. His mother was the last water-bending master of the South Pole before her death.

Sokka's grandfather on his father's side was from some swamp in the earth kingdom. He was apparently the first child born form all three tribes in the last five centuries.

'It's funny were my mind goes when I'm in danger.' Sokka thinks sarcastically as the massive ship crashed into the wall coming to a stop twenty feet in front of him. The bow falls down landing two inches from Sokka. A boy clad in armor walks down the ramp flanked by two men dressed in fire bender armor. The white skull masks that marked them as firebenders obscured their faces.

"What have you come here for?" Sokka asks the boy his voice kept calm.

The older boy does not respond he just shoves Sokka out of the way. This forces Sokka to grab the older teen's shoulder. Zuko enraged that this peasant would dare implead his search much less touch him a member of the royal family of the fire nation, Zuko lost his short temper. Zuko sends a blast of fire at Sokka who calls on his inner water to block.

"You must be the Avatar men arrest him." Zuko says jumping to conclusions as he always does.

Sokka's response is quick, brutal, and efficient, he uses his water bending to launch himself in front of the gangplank before blasting a wave of water at the men, but before he can freeze it he is forced to block a blast of fire from a short fat old man.

"I cannot let you kill my nephew, I know you are not the Avatar but I am sorry to say you are far too dangerous to leave alive. I am sorry. I will light two sticks of incise to morn your death every year." Iroh says before he fires another blast at Sokka.

The old man may be a powerful fire bender but he was not sure if he could beat this boy. After all the boy could create water and Iroh was not in the best of shape anymore. Then he remembered the shadow going under the land before they crashed the village. As he develops, a plan Iroh starts controlling his breathing before he starts sending a borage of fire blasts at Sokka, who uses his water to cancel them out as he moved forward. But do to Sokka' damaged chi system he was tiring fast. Therefore, when Iroh causes his fire to explode Sokka is caught off guard and the boy is sent flying to the spot where Iroh wanted him to land.

The old man launches himself into the air and uses fire bending to stay afloat. Iroh proceeds to send a massive blast of fire at Sokka. Sokka managed to keep himself from being burnt but quickly the effort cost him as his chi system gave out. He passed out as the water consumed him. Iroh also on the verge of passing out quickly lands and used heat bending to remove all the heat from his fire bending away from the water, this caused it to quickly refreeze.

Under the ice

Sokka's clothes were nothing but burnt tatters floating of his body but his pants were mostly in tact but his boots are gone. As he floated deep under the ice his brain slowly dying and he was only partially conscience, but even in his current state he still though what he was seeing was a strange site. At least three large sea serpents were looking at him as if he was a tasty snack. One was an eel like sea serpent with brown scales and its fins were a purplish pink color its eyes were gold like a dragons. Next to, it was a large partial plate type sea serpent with aqua plates and purple colored scales with amber colored eyes. The last one he can see is a golden pure plate sea serpent with light blue eyes. Sokka closed his eyes glad to meet his death with at the hands of the three great sea serpents.

In fact, there were nine large sea serpents each one representing one of the types of sea serpents. These were the nine great sea serpents and the children of Tui and La. When the two crossed over to the mortal world together and took the form of koi, their children fallowed but the children stayed in their true form.

The first sea serpent is Unagi guardian of Kyoshi Island formerly the peninsula of Unagi. He was god of the eel type sea serpents and the youngest of the nine. Next is Pass guardian of the Serpents Pass and a god of the partial plate species third oldest of the nine. The large gold sea serpent is Laogai goddess of the plate type sea serpents and the second oldest of the child of Tui and the first child of La.

Next to her was the seventh child Ton and he is the god soft-skinned catfish type sea serpent and the smallest of the nine. He had dark blue sacless skin and black eyes. Next was the sixth child Rondo god of the medium plate type sea serpents he had silver white plates and red eyes. He was the second smallest of the nine.

Fallowing him was Nina goddess of the small plate sea serpents. She had lovely red plates with light blue eyes. She was the midsized of the sea serpents. Next is the water snake goddess Tin-ma she had snake like brown and gold scales and a poisons bite. Her green eyes shined with a mischievous light in them.

Fallowing her was the goddess of the plesiosaur type Nessie who had a gray coloring and brown eyes. She was one of the three largest types of sea serpents. Her type lives in both fresh and salt water. Finally, the largest of all the sea serpents with the exception of his father god of the Mosasaur type sea serpents Bahamut. He had black scales and unlike the rest of the Mosasaur type sea serpents, he has a pair of wings with white scales and normal dragon like limbs. He is the oldest and the wisest of the sea serpents with the exception of his father. Also unlike most the rest of the Mosasaur sea serpents he had a more dragon like head but it is shorter than a dragon (legendary Godzilla's head). His eyes were the same dark blue as Sokka's and he had maple leaf spines along his back and a long thick tail.

 **Exert from the book: Spirits and their Blessings**

 _Bahamut is the only sea serpent to breathe fire and he is classified as a sea dragon. He is only a half-brother to the rest as his mother is Shaw who had a drunken night of passion with Tui and Shaw felt it a mistake. Shaw who became mates with Ran just before she laid the egg the two dragons planned to destroy the egg after she laid it. However, Tui who was had a feeling she may lay an egg after their night of fun watched the woman and seeing the two dragons about to destroy his child to be attacked the two powerful dragons by himself._

 _Tui's true form was that of a massive black dragon with angelic white-feathered wings. He had dark blue eyes resembling the deep blue oceans His tail was a broad paddle he used to propel himself under water. At the time he was the youngest of the spirits as the oceans had just formed on Midgard and was smaller than the two massive dragons who are themselves are the oldest of the spirits. The dragons well big in the mortal world were even bigger in the spirit world with Ran standing at fifty meters tall and four hundred meters long. Were the young Tui was only thirty meters tall and two hundred and fifty meters long._

 _Despite being outnumbered and smaller than the two dragons he fought with them with the fury of a father protecting his family. He quickly disabled Shaw with a blast of pure hydrogen fire that had the force to knock her out of the fight at the start. Tui did not want to hurt the mother of his first child. Then he had to face an angry man fighting for his woman. Ran and Tui's fight shattered the earth as they fought with tooth and claw. However Tui gained the upper hand when he started to use his strong broad tail to gain the advantage against Ran knocking him far enough to fire a stronger blast of hydrogen fire then the one he used on Shaw._

 _The blast would put the other dragon in a coma for a month. Tui bloody and badly injured with part of his right wing ripped off carefully took his sons egg in his mouth and flew away blood spraying as he flapped his wings. Tui Found a massive lake in the spirit world full of healing water. Tui builds a nest out of spirit ash tree branches and carefully placed his son's egg into the nest. He then covers it with vegetation allowing it to keep his the egg nice and warm. He built the nest close enough to the lakes shore that he could quickly get to it from the water. He then slowly painfully dragged his battered and broken body into the lakes healing water._

 _Suddenly from the water rose a massive snake like creature. She resembled a dragon with no wing and has lovely lightly golden colored scales the same color as wheat. She had caring light blue eyes and was the first true sea serpent._

" _Hello there I am La the moon spirit, you poor man let me help you." La tells the dragon as she walked out of the water. Tui stood protectively in front of his sons egg._

" _I will not harm your little one I just want to help you into my lakes to the water." La tells the dragon._

" _You make a move toward my egg and I will not hesitate to kill you Moon spirit." Tui tells the slightly smaller spirit. La walks up to the dragon and lets Tui rest his damaged wing against her letting her help him walk to the water. He lays in the water letting all but his injured head submerge in to the healing waters. La starts licking the wound he had on his head. Her genital licking caused him to fall into sleep._

 _Because of his severe injuries Tui would sleep two years well he recovered. He would awaken to his small son cuddled up to him sleeping soundly with La watching the two. She had used her own body to help hatch Bahamut and gave him his name._

" _its nice to see you up daddy I am your son Bahamut." A happy Bahamut bounced around his now awake daddy in joy._

" _You don't have to leave right away. You and little Bahamut are welcome to stay with me. Despite the healing waters of my lake you are still weak." La tells the dragon._

" _Can we stay with La daddy?" Bahamut says as he looks at his dad with puppy dog eyes._

" _Sure Bahamut." Tui tells his son with a smile._

" _Yay" Bahamut yells as he starts flying around in happiness._

" _I never did introduce myself. I am Tui spirit of the ocean and thank you for taking care of my son." Tui says with a small bow._

 _La smiles and licks his cheek. "its my pleasure to have you at my lake Tui spirit of the ocean." La says with a smile._

Back under the ice

Bahamut shook his head to get rid of the memories. However, he could not help but recall that his sister Laogai egg would be laid six months later. Bahamut smiled as a massive dragon with white feathered wings appears from the shadows of the sea standing at seventy meters tall and 600 meters long his white feathered wings tucked to his sides. Tui had arrived under the ice. This was the first time in over five thousand years that he had taken his true form and even then, he is just a projection as his physical body was still in the North Pole. He smiled at his children before taking his spot next to his first child. Bahamut was only fifty meters sorters then his father in length and only five meters shorter in than he is in height.

"I wanted you all here to decide the fate of this boy. He is the first human I have given the power of ocean bending in five thousand years. However, his chi system is badly damaged and his air, earth, and fire, chakra's are sealed by fire chi greatly weakening him. Furthermore, he is not just an ocean bender his is the first storm bender since Susanoo the first ocean bender. The lightning he is capable of generating combined with the power of the fire chi within him grant him the power of the hydrogen flame. One of you will be needed to guide him to control this most destructive power. So make your decision should we save the boy or let him drowned?" Tui asks his children. All nine of Tui's children look at each other before Laogai starts speaking.

"He is only fifteen cycles old he deserves to live a full life. I will..." Laogai starts to say before Bahamut cuts her off by extending one of his wing in front of her.

"I will guide him I am one of the three dragons with the power of hydrogen flame and the only one of us able to use lighting. As such, I am the only one who can teach him how to control his power. Besides I am the oldest and it's my job to protect the rest of you." Bahamut's deep voice tells his brothers and sisters. He also has a peculiar ascent with an echoing quality to it. The accent was Scottish his voice was identical to Sean Connery's voiceover of the introduction of the movie Highlander.

With this the then sea serpents start to glow there chi taking the color of their scales. They then direct there chi into Sokka's body with Bahamut granting the most of the massive amount of chi needed to heal him.

All ten lines of chi strike Sokka and Sokka's body starts glowing dark green as the sea serpents chi combined with his. As his chi system is healed, the skin of his back, which was now unbandage and showed that his back was a single massive burn that was still healing. Sokka's scar was even darker than Zuko's but something miraculous was happening the burned skin was slowly flaking off. As the skin flaked off revealing heathy brown skin an image started to form. As the image started to reveal itself, Bahamut started to shrink.

When Sokka's back is fully healed the rest of the sea serpents start swimming off but Bahamut swims to Sokka. When he touches, the boy Sokka's eyes snap open and he awakens back to his full power, the rage of a stormy sea was reborn. Sokka climbs upon Bahamut's back and together the two brake through the ice flying off toward Zuko's ship. Unseen by Sokka is Gran-Gran who placed supplies upon the sky bison Appa saddle before she points at the departing Sokka and slaps his rump saying "yip-yip." She tells the beast and he takes into the air fallowing after the departing dragon.

"May the spirits watch over and guide you my grandchildren." Gran-Gran prays as she watched Appa leave.

"I forgot to pack Sokka's clothes." Gran-gran states with realization.

"Shit." Gran-gran states at the realization that her grandson had no clothes but the pair of pants he was wearing.

…

Sokka and Bahamut quickly catch up to the ship that his sister was on according to Bahamut's keen sense of smell.

"The Avatar is also aboard the ship Sokka and from what I can smell he is with your sister. Also the boys sky bison is fallowing us that is most fortunate as I cant carry more than you on my back do to my spikes. The sky bison can carry your sister and the Avatar. Your sister has one of the most powerful blessings that my stepmother has ever granted. She will be one of the most powerful healers to walk the earth. Now show the Fire Nation the true power of the ocean. However do not attempt to use the hydrogen flame or lighting yet I will teach you how to properly command these two elements later. " Bahamut tells his new student.

"Just be sure to pick me up old man." Sokka tells Bahamut who was flying 500 feet in the air. He falls off the mighty dragon backwards giving him a small salute before going into a perfect swan dive. When he impacts the water he used his bending to create a massive tidal wave. The wave speeds toward the small ship and caused it to crash into the ice wall Sokka then commands the wave to freeze against the ice canyon wall.

On the ship

"What the Fuck happened?" A sailor asks, as he climbs back up after from where he knocked down from the wave.

"I think one of those rogue waves hit us. Gaaahhhhh." Another sailor states as he is pulled off the boat by two water tentacles. The other sailor fallows suit soon after before the water tentacles finally find something solid to grasp onto and Sokka reels himself up.

"I should of just landed on the deck with how I kept lassoing people. Its kind of cold now that I think of it I wonder were the spare uniforms are kept?" Sokka then re hooks the railing with his water tentacles and dives down the ship to where he stuck the two sailors to the hull. Both had their mouths stuck shut with ice.

"its kinda cold where do you keep the spare uniforms. You guys owe me a set of clothes after that fat old guy destroyed mine. Just look at my pants these were my favorite pair and they are in tatters." Sokka tells the sailors with a glare. He then unfreezes the sailor is hanging upside down in front of mouth.

"Threw the first hatch from the railing and it's the last room on the right before the second bulkhead." The sailor says scared that the person was bending water without using sea water.

"Thank you I am going to freeze your mouth again." Sokka tells the sailor as he freezes his mouth shut again. He then reels himself back up to the deck as if he was Spiderman.

He then enters the ship threw the nearby hatch and proceeds through the second bulkhead. He finds the laundry room and steals a pair of Zuko's pants, socks, and shirt. He removes his pants and put the clothes on along with his belt.

"Now if I can just find some boots that will fit I will be set." Sokka tells himself as he heads out of the washroom. He then hears a commotion from down the hall. Running to where he hears the commotion he finds Katara shooting at him at high speeds her head tied to Aang's. Sokka blasts water at them slowing them to a stop before he forms an ice katar and cuts off there bounds before slamming Aang against the wall.

"You hurt my sister's feelings I will cut off what makes you a man got it?" Sokka asks Aang who nods his head at high speeds. That's wan Katara slaps Sokka in the head.

"Knock it off Sokka." Katara yells at Sokka before hugging as she tears up.

"I thought you were dead big brother." Katara says as she hugs him Sokka drops Aang and hugs his sister back.

"How are you still even alive?" Katara as she lets Sokka go.

"I'll tell you when fire benders are not sending blasts of fire at us." Sokka says before he counters the fire blasts with a water shield big enough to protect all three of them. He then manipulates the shield into a large wall of water witch he sends at the fire benders knocking them into the wall the impact knocking them out.

"We need to find my staff before we leave." Aang says with a fearful tone in his voice.

"Were is it?" Sokka asks Aang with a smile.

"I think the angry teen took it to his room." Aang states with a relived smile.

"I'll get it well you and Katara head to the deck my partner will meet you there and little air bender your taking my sister out for a date when the war is over since you got a kiss from her, Got it." Sokka says as he pokes the boy in the chest.

"Got it" Aang tells Sokka as he gulps almost pissing himself.

"now go it's a strait shot to the deck." Sokka tells the two before looking for the angry scared teenager. He opens one door to find the guy who basically gave him a water burial snoring on his back. He quickly walks to the old man and turns him on his side causing him to stop snoring he then pulls the blanket up over him.

'Glad that works with all old people and not just Gran-Gran.' Sokka thinks as he remembers all the times he found gran-gran snoring on her back trying to wait up for him when he was hunting late. He then tip toes out of the room. "Sleep well old man you would have given me a good death." Sokka whispers as he quietly shuts the door behind him.

He then opens the door next to it to find the great scared ones room. Seeing the staff and a pair of boots he grabs the staff before checking his feet against the boots. Seeing the boots would be a descent fit, he grabs Aang's staff when the door slams shut.

"How the hell are still alive?" Zuko yells at Sokka who promptly shushed Zuko.

"The old man is sleeping next door keep your voice down." Sokka tells Zuko with a glare.

"How the hell are you still alive?" Zuko asks again in a quieter voice.

"The nine great sea serpents granted me there chi to help heal me with the eldest becoming my partner. Sleeper says what?" Sokka states with a smile.

"What?" Zuko asks before Sokka smacks him hard in the head with Aang's staff KO'ing Zuko with the blow.

"I love that joke thanks for the clothes and boots here four pieces of honor for them a fair price." Sokka tells Zuko with a smile as he sits down on Zuko's bed and sets down the staff to put on his new boots. After tying on the boots, he stands back up and walks to the door. On the other side of the door are several fire benders ready to attack Sokka.

"Can we fight on deck the old man is sleeping in the next room?" Sokka asks the fire benders with sincerity in his voice. The fire benders answer with a blast of fire at him. Sokka forms a water barrier around himself countering the blast. Sokka proceeds to freeze strategic points of his water barrier then he sends balls of water the size of soft balls at the fire benders hitting them all in the head. They all fall to the floor unconscious as Sokka freezes them to the ground so they cannot give chase. Sokka then heads out of the boat to find Appa siting on the deck of the ship with Aang and Katara sitting on his sadel.

"Well they won't give chase so come on Bahamut we need to go." Sokka says as he waves down his sea dragon. The dragon who was twice as long as Appa and a little taller shows off by hovering an inch above the deck. Appa roars a sky bison version of show off. The dragon just gives the mammal a dragon like smile. Sokka used his ocean bending to boost himself up onto his partner.

"Let's go avatar." Sokka says as Bahamut and Appa take to the air. Bahamut fires a blast of blue fire at the canyon wall causing it to collapse and the partially burying the ship under ice.

After they get a ways away Sokka jumps on Appa and the group plans there next move.

To be continued


End file.
